


dancing with our shoes off

by my_infinite_variety



Series: tumblr prompts [18]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Adorable Spock (Star Trek), Assumptions, Awkward Conversations, Blushing, Boys Kissing, Confused Spock (Star Trek), Cute, Dating, Dorks in Love, Five Year Mission, M/M, Miscommunication, POV Spock (Star Trek), Vulcan Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_infinite_variety/pseuds/my_infinite_variety
Summary: spock and leonard begin dating, and spock attempts to apply what he's learned about earth culture.orspock knows about the third date rule.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: tumblr prompts [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689361
Comments: 14
Kudos: 95





	dancing with our shoes off

**Author's Note:**

> title is from lorde's song "homemade dynamite"

The human idea of a “date” was puzzling to Spock, to say the very least.

The idea of eating food and returning to one’s quarters for intercourse when the standard third dining occasion was achieved was confusing and illogical. However, the doctor was very much human and Spock found it very difficult to refuse Leonard anything.

This was the third time they’d dined together in private, with the occasional nudging of feet and the holding of hands over the tiny table in Leonard’s quarters. There was a candle lit in the middle of the table that was meant to add to the “romantic setting”, or so had Leonard explained. The smell of the smoke made Spock’s nose twitch.

It was so easy to be caught up in the conversation that Leonard offered, as well as the friendly arguments that came along with every exchange. So when the clock hit 2200 human hours, the two of them rose and Spock leaned forward to give Leonard a kiss.

The doctor gave a grunt of surprise, but easily melted into Spock’s embrace, hands coming to rest of his shoulder and eyes fluttered shut. It was when Spock’s hands wandered to the hem of Leonard’s shirt that the doctor leaned away and looked up at the vulcan incredulously. 

“Presumptuous, aren’t we?” Leonard exclaimed, his eyes full of laughter.

Spock’s brows furrowed, his lips drawing into a puzzled frown. “It is a terran custom that the result of a third date is-”

Leonard cut off his companion with a laugh, deep and hearty. Spock, for once, didn’t know how to respond. It was confusing to see his companion so amused by Spock’s knowledge of his culture. Maybe the literature had been wrong.

“Doctor-” Spock attempted.

“I’m not a third date kind of gal, Spock,” Leonard gasped out, partially slumped against the vulcan in an attempt to keep himself upright. “You’re gonna hafta try harder than that.”

“I certainly endeavour to, doctor,” Spock said solemnly and Leonard’s eyes softened, his laughter dying. 

“Go on back to your quarters, ya big ol’ romantic,” Leonard huffed, leaning up to peck Spock’s cheek with a smacking sound that made Spock blush bright green. “Get back to me on human traditions in a few more dates and we’ll see.”

“Yes, doctor,” Spock said fondly. He raised his index and pointer finger, brushed them against Leonard’s, and departed with a deep blush across his cheekbones and at the tips of his ears. None of the crew members in the halls dared mention it.

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to leave a comment and/or kudos!  
> leave your own requests on my tumblr (myinfinitevariety.tumblr.com)


End file.
